The New World Order - The Revolution
The New World Order - The Revolution is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2012. Disc 1 Stars Align Free Agents The Outsiders Bash at the Beach Here's the nWo Element of Reality Fan Interest nWo vs. WCW Rivalry versus Sting The nWo. Goes Mainstream Internal Strife Restoration Attempt nWo 4 Life Scott Hall's Nitro Debut Nitro – May 27th, 1996 Kevin Nash's Nitro Debut Nitro – June 10th, 1996 “Rowdy” Roddy Piper confronts Eric Bischoff November 18th, 1996 Hollywood Hulk Hogan confronts “Rowdy” Roddy Piper December 30th, 1996 The nWo's WWE Debut No Way Out – February 17th, 2002 Disc 2 The Outsiders vs. Randy “Macho Man” Savage, Sting & Lex Luger Bash at the Beach – 7th July 7th, 1996 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match The Giant vs. Hollywood Hogan Hog Wild – August 10th, 1996 WCW World Tag Team Championship Match The Outsiders vs. Harlem Heat Halloween Havoc – October 27th, 1996 Syxx vs. The Bounty Hunter nWo Saturday Night – November 9th, 1996 WCW World Tag Team Championship Match The Outsiders vs. The Steiner Brothers Souled Out – January 25th, 1997 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Hollywood Hogan vs. “Rowdy” Roddy Piper SuperBrawl VII – February 23rd, 1997 Hollywood Hogan & Dennis Rodman vs. Lex Luger & The Giant Bash at the Beach – 13th July 13th, 1997 Disc 3 Las Vegas Sudden Death Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Randy “Macho Man” Savage Halloween Havoc – October 26th, 1997 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Sting vs. Hollywood Hogan Nitro – December 29th, 1997 No Disqualification Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Hollywood Hogan vs. Randy “Macho Man” Savage Nitro – April 20th, 1998 Match for Control of the WCW World Tag Team Championship Sting vs. The Giant Great American Bash – June 14th, 1998 Hollywood Hogan & Eric Bischoff vs. Diamond Dallas Page & Jay Leno Road Wild – August 8th, 1998 War Games Match to Determine the #1 Contender for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Team WCW vs. Team Hollywood vs. Team Wolfpack Fall Brawl – September 13th, 1998 No Disqualification Match for WCW World Heavyweight Championship Goldberg vs. Kevin Nash Starrcade – December 27th, 1998 ' WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match' Goldberg vs. Bret “Hit Man” Hart Nitro – December 20th, 1999 Hollywood Hogan, Kevin Nash & Scott Hall vs. The Rock & “Stone Cold” Steve Austin RAW – March 11th, 2002 Blu-Ray Extras nWo Legends of Wrestling Roundtable Discussion featuring Kevin Nash, Jim Ross, JJ Dillon, & Michael Hayes *The Beginning *The nWo Concept *Hogan Turns his back on WCW *Putting Vince out of business *Ratings war *Pointing fingers *Goldberg *Cutting Edge & Controversial *Downfall Invitation only WCW Saturday Night – July 27th, 1996 Nothing Personal WCW Saturday Night – August 3rd, 1996 Modern Day Gladiators Monday Nitro – August 19th, 1996 Worldwide WCW Saturday Night – September 7th, 1996 Room Service Monday Nitro – September 30th, 1996 It's Not Easy Being King Monday Nitro – January 20th, 1997 The Real Hot Rod Monday Nitro – March 17th, 1997 The Madness Monday Nitro – April 28th, 1997 All Over But The Crying WCW Pro Wrestling – June 15th, 1997 Images The New World Order - The Revoloution.00001.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00002.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00003.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00004.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00005.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00006.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00007.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00008.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00009.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00010.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00011.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00012.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00013.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00014.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00015.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00016.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00017.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00018.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00019.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00020.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00021.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00022.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00023.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00024.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00025.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00026.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00027.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00028.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00029.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00030.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00031.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00032.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00033.jpg The New World Order - The Revoloution.00034.jpg External links * The New World Order - The Revolution on WWE Network Category:NWo: For Life episodes Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases